1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weight lifting machines and devices, more particularly to a self-spotting weight lifting machine where the weightlifter can lift weights until weary and be able to release the weights without dropping them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weightlifting is well known in the art, and is a recognized Olympic sport. Additionally, weightlifting provides muscular development especially for the upper body and long muscles of the legs. Weightlifting gyms have become very popular places for activity and socializing as physical exercise generally forms a portion of most persons' days.
When lifting weights, much of the muscle development occurs once the muscles have been warmed up, and become weary from the weightlifting activity. This is particularly true for bodybuilders who lift small weights a great number of times in order to achieve better definition of particular muscle groups. Power lifters generally focus upon the amount of weight that they can lift, and also engage in “repetitions” where a weight of a certain amount is lifted a number of times repeatedly.
In most of these activities, barbells or dumbbells are used. Because the weightlifting activity generally brings the weightlifter to the limit of his or her endurance, it is common to have a second person, called a “spotter,” to help the person at the end of the repeated lifting cycle where the weightlifter's endurance begins to fail. The spotter is there to help the weightlifter lift the weight back onto a weight stand (that holds the weight) should the weightlifter be unable to return the weight to the stand. This is an important safety function, as the weight could either drop to the floor or the weightlifter, possibly injuring the weightlifter. The possibility of the latter case can arise when the weightlifter is reclined on a bench and lifting a barbell upwardly in a manner that, due to the weightlifter's reclining position, is directly over the weightlifter. When the weightlifter cannot return the weight to the stand, the barbell then descends by gravity onto the weightlifter. This can be particularly difficult if the barbell should engage the weightlifter's throat or windpipe. Generally, the weightlifter in distress would then turn the barbell to allow it to drop to the floor. However, this is a situation to be avoided, as it shows a lack of control and may injure the equipment as well as third persons.
Consequently, it is a shortcoming present in the art as there are a few, if any, exercise machines or exercise devices that allow the weightlifter to operate on his or her own without demanding the attention and time of a spotter.
There have been previous attempts made in the art with respect to self-spotting weightlifting devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,050 issued to Santoro on Nov. 27, 1990 for a Pulleyless Weightlifting Apparatus is directed to an apparatus for facilitating free weight exercises so as to prevent injury using barbells or dumbbells. The exercise apparatus 10 has a pair of bases 60, 62 supporting posts 34, 37 containing counterweights 72, 75 that are connected to cables 44, 47 that have connectors at the opposite end for connecting a barbell or dumbbells. The posts have a plurality of apertures for receiving stop pins 8 to limit the travel of the counterweights and also receive hooks 5 for supporting the barbell at a selected location. The weight lifting apparatus allows unrestricted movement of the weight bar or dumbbells, but provides safety to the user, but in a manner differing structurally from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,403 issued to Coleman on Apr. 18, 1995 for a Forcer Repetition Assist Device is directed to a mechanical weight lifting partner that can be proprogrammed for operational parameters to allow predetermined weight lifting performance with the training partner being transparent to the user unless parameters are exceeded and assistance is necessary. The apparatus 1 has a vertical unit 92 that contains a control unit 58 containing a microprocessor-based control unit 58 that controls a motor controller that is coupled to a system containing a motor 56, clutch 52, encoder 35, as well as a roller chain drive with sprockets and a cable system. The apparatus is programmed through a keypad 72 so that with a barbell 2 or dumbbells 6, 12 connected to cable 22, exercises can be performed without the apparatus being involved unless the encoder determines that rates are being exceeded, then clutch is engaged and assistance is provided to the weight lifter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,616 issued to Polidi on Aug. 4, 1998 for a Mechanical Weightlifting Machine is directed to a mechanical weight lifting machine that serves as a human spotter. The mechanical spotter 10 has a support frame 18 with a vertical support structure 25. An articulating mechanism 32 is provided that can selectively be used with dumbbells or a barbell. The articulating unit has a counterweight 44 that can be adjusted to balance out the weight of the machine so no resistance is felt by the user in raising or lowering free weights, if desired. Drive motor 60 and a foot control 58 are provided for weight adjustment. Rods 40 are suspended from the articulating unit with lower ends 42 that can be connected to a dumbbell or barbell. The downward swing of the weights are limited by stops 72 and the support frame includes a pair of weight rests 74. The disclosed structure does not allow for pivotal displacement in the horizontal plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,897 issued to Olson et al. on Oct. 26, 1999 for a Multi-Purpose, Natural-Motion Exercise Machine is directed to a multipurpose natural motion exercise machine permitting safe free-ranging motion. The machine has handlebars 26 that are supported on a bearing sleeve 20 that rides on horizontal shaft 16. Shaft 16 is coupled to main bearing sleeve 14 that rides on main shaft 12. Vertical bearing sleeve 14 has a weight bar 30 upon which a desired amount of weights are placed. A safety catch 38 is placed on the vertical shaft to limit the downward motion of the handles and a safety catch 36 is installed on the horizontal shaft 16. The user can provide repetitions of weight lifting using natural elliptical motions provided by bearing slides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,723 issued to Santoro on Mar. 12, 1991 for a Cable Suspended Dumbell [sic] and Barbell Weightlifting Apparatus is directed to a cable suspended dumbbell and barbell weightlifting apparatus that provides safety to the user. The exercise apparatus 10 can support dumbbells 54 or a barbell 80 on the end of the two cables 58 that can be adjusted to a pre-selected height by positioning slider assemblies 44, 46 on guide track support members 40 and inserting key stops 32 through holes 60 in the guide track.
It can be seen that the art would be advanced by a self-spotting exercise device that would allow weightlifters to lift weights without risking injury or dropping the weights, as well as requiring the services of a spotter. This would further allow individuals to exercise with weights independently of others, as well as providing a safe means by which to do so.